Your Star
by Why so Sirius1236
Summary: "Dig up her bones but leave the soul alone. Let her find a way to a better place. Broken dreams and silent screams. Empty churches with soulless curses We found a way to escape the day." Rated T. Rating will go up. Loki/OC Fifth installment in Loja Saga. Finale. Thor two spoilers
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: At long last I have the final story for Loja! I have designed this story to stand on its own, so if you haven't read the first four of Anja and Loki's stories, you should be able to understand what is going on, but I would suggest you read the series in order before trying to tackle this one. **_

_**This chapter is mainly a prologue of sorts just to get the characters in their places for the events of the movie to occur. I have HUGE plans for this finale so… I hope I don't disappoint! **_

_**If anyone has any ideas as to where they would like to see Anja… please let me know in reviews/ pm's! I love hearing what my readers think. I write for YOU. **_

_**Now, enough with the chit chat. Have a go at the prologue for my fifth and final installment in the Loja saga: Stranger in a Strange Land.**_

* * *

"_Enemy of mine, _

_I'll f*ck you like the devil._

_Violent inside, _

_Beautiful and evil." _

_-Stranger in a Strange Land by 30 Sec to Mars_

* * *

_"Oh Loki, how the mighty have fallen…"_

_Her voice cut through him like a knife as he sat, book in hand against the cell wall. He did not look up from his book until the vision of her silver gown came into his line of sight. "And yet look who has fallen with me," he said with a light smirk._

_As her hand stretched down to take the book from him, he let out a little breath. The touch of her skin, the smell of her, of lavender soap and her own unique scent… it was very nearly too much for him. As she took the book from him and extended her hand to help him up, he looked at it briefly._

_This was a dream, _had_ to be a dream._

_And yet, as he reached for her warm palm, he could not deny the connection between them as she helped him up. For now he would let himself believe the fantasy._

_"My Darling," he whispered with a grin as he rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "My dark goddess…" _

_She was the one woman he had ever taken seriously, the one person he had ever let see his weaknesses, and though part of him knew this little fantasy could not last, he still wanted to lose himself to it. Insanity was such a better expenditure of his time when there was nothing else left to fall back on. _

_"What have you done?" she whispered, stepping into him and wrapping her arms about his waist. "Have you been exploring the darker side of your magics to bring me back?" Her expression was worried, brow furrowing as she looked back at him. She bit her lower lip, taking his hand. "You didn't even think of the children?" _

_He turned away from her at that, letting out a hiss as his hands clasped behind his back. "I do not need your judgment, Anja. Believe me, the whole of Asgard has judged me time and time again since you… since you fell." _

_She licked her lips again, reaching out to place a gentle hand on his shoulder. Her image flickered in and out of being as she spoke, and had he been truly paying attention to her face, he would have seen the glowing red that mistook her once silver gaze. _

"_War is coming, Darling," she whispered. "I need your help."_

"_You're dead."_

_Silence. _

_He turned around to look at her expression, but it was exactly what he was expecting- cold, emotionless… but still riddled with the cracks of her inability to conceal her thoughts from him. _

_He looked down at her with a sardonic smirk, shaking his head as he stepped right up to her. "If you were real," he whispered, hand snaking around to the back of her head and tugging on her hair to meet her gaze. "You would be able to release me from this prison."_

"_And you think I would?"_

_He snorted. "I do." _

_He didn't give her time to protest, taking hold of the back of her head and pressing his lips to hers in a searing kiss. He nipped at her lower lip, knowing she would enjoy this just as much as he was._

_The high pitched moan that escaped her lips was certainly an indicator that she was enjoying herself. That primal, animalistic instinct that had been coiling deep in his gut sprang forth as he scooped her up in his arms, pressing the fine fabric of her gown into his ruined undershirt._

_Blindly, he staggered with her across the room as he made it to the bed in the corner of his cell. He laid her down reverently before slinking up her body and hovering over her. His lips trailed over her jaw, down her throat and back again. Then he made it to her lips again he plunged his tongue between her them with a guttural groan._

_Her own whimpers met his ears as he ravaged her beautiful skin. His teeth left harsher marks than he would have intended had he been in his right mind. "Anja," he growled._

_Then he felt her stiffen, and as he pulled away to look down at her the faintest flash of blue lit her irises. He didn't have it in him to care in that moment, merely taking it as reflection from the bright lights above them. She tilted her head away from him anyway, and he dove back down, trailing the flat of his tongue over her collarbone._

_"The guards and other prisoners can see us, Loki," she said softly, turning her head to the side as he began to pull her skirts up. He already ached to be inside her. He'd not seen her in years…_

_He pulled away from his task, fingers stilling as he paused in slipping her gown completely off. Gently, his long fingers trailed up her waist, over the mound of her breast. Squarely, he planted open mouth kisses long the line of her throat that was formed when she tilted her head to the side. Her body began to writhe beneath him, and a whimper came across her lips as he paused to rest his cheek against hers, mouth close to her ear as he whispered huskily. "Do I look like I give a damn?" he asked, leaning in to trail his lips over her cheekbone. "When I get out of here we will be king and queen. Why not give them a show?"_

_Again, he gave her no time to object. She wasn't real. _

_He looked down at her. She was chewing her lower lip, a hand resting to the side of her head as she looked up at him. Blood rushed to another place other than his head as he began to rock his hips against her. _

_His need for her was painful, driving him mad._

_"I need you. Now," he said finally, slipping a hand into her undergarments and tearing them off of her. He would make love to her while she was still half dressed. She was plenty wet enough. "Scream for me, Darling," he whispered._

_And yet as he finally- _finally-_ found himself sinking into her warmth, a blinding light flashed across him. He did not feel comfort. He was shaken, pulled brutally from the image of his wife spread out beneath him. She melted from his grasp suddenly, like so many of his own illusions. _

_"No!" he cried out, his consciousness attempting to pull forth the mirage his subconscious had created, but it was too late. _

_Red eyes overtook her once beautiful silver ones, and he knew the dream was over._

* * *

*o*O*o*

* * *

"Oi! You're scaring the other prisoners with all that talking in your sleep!"

Loki jolted awake as the last remnants of the dream left him. Loki's eyes opened, taking in the vast cell he was in. It was a brightly lit thing, and he was surprised he had fallen asleep in the uncomfortable position he found himself in. He was propped against the wall of the cell, long legs stretched out in front of him. If he looked a little farther away, he could see the surrounding room through the glass walls of the cell he was in.

He rolled his eyes, glaring back at the guard who dared wake him.

He had been talking in his sleep again, it would appear. The book in his lap lay open where he had left it when he had dozed off… Before Anja had come to him…

He rolled his eyes at the Asgardian, pointed face scrunching up in an unattractive scowl.

"Why in all the Nine Realms would I care about that?" he asked quickly, a condescending smile on his once handsome face. "That would be their problem, now would it not? You'd best be careful. My demons cannot reach the creatures trapped _behind_ your glass domain. But those that strut about outside…well…"

An evil smirk touched Loki's lips at that and he glanced around the area pointedly.

The guard seemed a bit flabbergasted at Loki's quick wit, stammering a moment before looking over his shoulder and resuming his rounds. His shoulders were a little straighter though, and Loki let out a slight chuckle at the discomfort he had caused.

What was this strange fascination with his captors and glass cages? Loki sat with his head against the wall of the prison he had dwelled in for the past year. It had been far too long since he had seen the sun, far too long since he had felt anything that wasn't darkness, but his mind was too broken to care.

His children were shades in the depths of his memory at this point, blotted out by the rage that had consumed him when his spell hadn't worked. They had been taken away from him, of course, when the guards had come for him. Aric and the little girl that looked so much like _her_ were somewhere safe with Frigga. That had been all Loki could deduce before insanity had claimed him once more.

_She_ was supposed to have come back to him… or at the very least he was supposed to have found her… Instead the spell had backfired and now here he sat in a gilded cage until Odin decided what to do with him for his latest indiscretion; a sentence that was taking entirely too long to be decided upon.

He was angry. That was all he could feel. For days he had often sat where he was now, spiraling in an out of sanity. There had been times in the beginning of his imprisonment when he would swear he could hear her voice, a soft giggle, a whisper of his name…

But those times were long gone, and now all that peered back at him was a future of bleak prospects. The only interaction he had with anyone was that of the guard that would bring him food at certain points during the day. Even his own mother hadn't come to see him.

Turning back to his confinement, he let out a sigh. He turned for one of the books his mother had brought him, licking his lips- the lips he had just had on his dead wife…

A snarl broke free at that, and he pushed her from his mind. There was no more love in his life, no more reasons other than his own to keep going.

Hatred was a parasite… and it was eating Loki from the inside out.

* * *

*o*O*o*

* * *

"Awic!"

The voice of a young girl, irritated and high-pitched, echoed around the walls of the garden as she looked around with sharp silver eyes. Her forehead was wrinkled, distorted by the furrowing of her brow as she yelled out her brother's name once more.

"Awic!" She was still quite young, unable to pronounce her brother's name correctly. "Grandmother says you have to give my dollie back right now!"

She tossed her long wild curls over her shoulder, looking around as she searched for her older brother. She hitched her long skirt up, straining to keep her balance. She was three years old, soon to be four, and her brother had taken advantage of her seemingly lack of magical ability to steal her favorite toy and use his own magic to vanish.

"You have to find me first, Leena!" Aric called out, and his voice had Leena's head snapping around as she searched for him.

"Awic," she whined. "I'll tell father on you!" It was something that had become a habit for her, to resort back to an instinct that really made no difference anymore. Loki was far beyond being able to do anything for his children, let alone get a doll back for the girl that looked so much like her dead mother.

At that, Aric's form seemed to reappear. Just as quickly as the spell had lowered, his mood seemed to have as well. He blew a strand of raven hair out of his face. It was curly… and while everyone told him he was the spitting image of his father, he knew his mother had had curls just like this… His heart sank even more as he looked back at his little sister.

"Father can't do anything about it where he is, Leena," Aric said quietly. His tone was dark, and he knew that his words would upset his sister but at that point he didn't care. At a mere six years of age, he was practically on his own. He had always thought that his mother would return to him after she had fallen so many years ago… and then his father had been taken away from him too. Leena still seemed to think that Loki had some sort of say in what his children did, but Aric was old enough to know better.

Leena's lip curled as a small tear started to form in the corner of her left eye. "Please, Awic. I want my dollie."

Aric closed his eyes at that, nodding as he sobered up and walked over to his little sister. He handed the ragdoll out to her and she took it quickly, extending a hand and snatching it away from him. She clutched it to her chest, rearranging the yarn-like hair around the cloth doll's face.

"When will we get to see father again?" she said with another sniffle.

Aric wrapped an arm around his little sister's shoulders, looking down at his feet on the brick walkway. "Grandmother said it won't be for a while," he said quietly. The two hadn't seen Loki in a year. Leena barely remembered the way he had always been cold and stoic around her, but for one reason or another she had loved him all the same.

Leena nodded at her brother's words, looking down again as they made it to the edge of the largest fountain in the garden. She plopped down in the grass that surrounded it, cradling her doll like a child before motioning for her big brother to join her. Aric did, sitting gracefully down on the grass next to her.

The fountain in front of him looked cool and welcoming in the hot afternoon sun, but he stayed with his sister for a bit. Instead of walking to the fountain though, an idea went through his head.

"Leena," he said with a soft smile. "Would you like to see some magic?" He was on his feet again in an instant, brushing the grass off of his breeches and looking towards the water.

She cocked an eyebrow up, and in that moment she looked just the mother she had never met. She kept her doll clutched close, suspicious that Aric may try to take her from her again.

Aric's small hand stretched out towards the fountain. He had watched both of his parents perform this simple magic on numerous occasions. Even his cousin Andrew, who was ten years old by now, had done it when the two had been playing outside.

"Awic!" Leena said excitedly as her brother manipulated the water into a small stream and pulled it through the air like a ribbon. "Awic, that's boo-tiful!"

Aric let out a small smile as he pulled the water back and forth. Mother had done this so many times when she had been upset and now he knew why. His spirits lifted infinitesimally as he pulled it to and fro. Teasing his sister, he looked back at her with a gleam in his eye before sending it over her head. She ducked down a bit, looking back at Aric with an annoyed glance. He would have laughed, but at that point his arms were growing very tired. It was harder than his mother had made it look and he found himself struggling the longer he kept the stream in the air. He sent the stream over Leena's head one more time, but this time he lost control as he was bringing it back to the fountain.

Leena let out a shriek as the water he had been manipulating fell across her outstretched legs in the grass. Her skirts were ruined by the water, and a bit landed on the doll in her arms.

"You did that on purpose," she whined, standing up to toddle towards the palace. "You always do things like that. I'm telling grandmother on you!"

Aric pressed his lips together in a fine line, racing after his sister.

If his father had been there, maybe he wouldn't have had to teach himself… Maybe he would already have control over his abilities… and maybe his mother would have cared enough to have figured out a way back to Asgard by then.

He knew she was alive, so why wasn't she coming back?

* * *

_**Hope this did an okay job of getting everything situated! I'll be updating a chapter this evening if my luck holds. I'm seeing Thor 2 again. **_

_**So… should I keep this going? Part of me liked it… but then I also kind of… idk. What do you guys think? **_

_**-Sirius**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Deep Space: The Ship of the Dark Elves _

Space stretched before the woman as she perched on an asteroid. A silver bow was draped across her shoulder, a quiver of arrows accompanying it. Red glowed in once normal looking eyes, matching the fire surging within her body.

Tossing long dark curls over her shoulder and out of her face, the Sorceress held her head high, eyes searching like a hawk over the gigantic tomb of a ship before her. Her master had been clear in his instructions: find the old elf and wake him.

The Aether had called, and Thanos had decided to act. Her job was just beginning. Eyes continued scanning, fading to a black marble as she zoned in on the weak link in the ship's defenses. It was a monstrous structure, a war ship in its own right.

But not enough to stop her from penetrating its defenses. With the dark magic she possessed, it was hardly enough to stop her from gaining access.

Slipping through the space before her, teleporting easily, she slipped through the cracks of the weakest point.

In her previous life, she might had been frightened of the gothic tomb that met her gaze. It was very dark, the only bit of light coming from hers that would glow red. Magic zapping across long fingers, she let the hood of her cloak fall.

"Time to wake," she said quietly, the dark language of the elves slipping from a portion of her brain that was not under her control, hands roaming easily to the control panels of the ship. With an easy series of enchantments, she had the panel working. Red light glowed from it, and began to snake out to the coffin-like structures that the last of the armies of Svartalfheim were preserved in.

"The Aether has called to you…Lord Thanos calls to his old comrades to bring about the havoc that Asgard deserves…"

Her eyes centered in on the first of the elves as they started to thaw out of the slumber they had been in for so many years, so many centuries…

He was tall, with very dark skin, breath sucking into his lungs as alien eyes opened. The Sorceress tilted her head higher, shin jutting out with importance as he walked closer. She did not flinch as a strong hand shot out to her upper arm. "Who are you, Witch?"

"That is not for your ears, but that of your leader," she replied evenly, red eyes glowing as she ripped her arm from his grasp. "I was sent here by Lord Thanos to aid you. That is all you need worry about," she said quietly as a few more elves surrounded them.

The dark elf's nostrils flared as he stared her down, and the red glow in her eyes did not go unnoticed. "A Witch of the Aether," he said quietly in his native tongue as he studied her. She merely kept eye contact with him. "Very well."

Turning, he motioned for her to follow him.

"The Aether calls to us, My Lord," spoke the dark elf. "The Witch has been chosen."

Eyes shone like mirrors, pointed ears and long white hair standing out and illuminating as lights powered on within the ship. "It is time to rise again."

Head bowing, she let her gaze drop to her feet.

"Lord Malekith," she spoke evenly, the language that was not her own falling from her lips once more. Her voice was deeper than it had been in her previous life, the dark magic that possessed her causing it to be as such.

Slowly, the figure within the capsule began to move. Dropping to one knee, she placed her bow at her feet. A few other figures passed by her as the ship came to life.

Ants in a colony, the lot of them… and all crucial to Thanos's plan.

The language of the elves filled her ears as they came to life about her.

"And what Witch dares address me before I am ready to speak with her?"

As Malekith's sharp words cut through the air, a small smile stretched The Sorceress's lips.

"Anja, My Lord," she spoke, English falling from her lips at that point. "Anja the Sorceress. And Asgard is where we shall need to go to find that which you seek."

*o*O*o*

"Grandmother, why is Uncle Thor so worried?"

Frigga looked up from her sewing, glancing at her handmaidens as the little girl in front of her spoke. A small sad smile stretched her lips as she looked to her servants. "Thank you, ladies," she said as they looked to her. "I would like to spend time with Princess Leena alone," she said quietly.

Leena bit her lower lip, little brow furrowing as she watched the servants leave. Frigga was quiet for a moment, folding her sewing slowly and moving across her chambers to place it in its place in her drawer.

"Grandmother?" Leena asked, tilting her head to the side when the queen came back to join her on the sofa at the foot of the bed.

Frigga took Leena's hands in both of hers, meeting the child's gaze as she ran a hand through the little girl's dark locks.

She looked so much like Anja…

"Your uncle is not sad, Leena," Frigga said quietly. The Crowned Prince's behavior had not gone unnoticed by anyone in Asgard, and Frigga should not have been surprised that the girl in front of her had picked up on it as well. "He is worried."

"About who?" Leena asked, situating herself amongst the comfortable cushions. "Awic tells me it's a woman... the pretty lady he brought back yesterday…"

Leena stopped speaking as something shot through Frigga's gaze. Pursing her lips, she laid her head in Frigga's lap. A gentle had resumed stroking her dark locks, and Leena was quiet for another moment or two. "Is that why father did what he did?" she said quietly. "He was worried about mother? Will Uncle Thor do what father did to save his mortal? Will he leave too?"

Frigga closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. At four years of age, Leena was far more perceptive than Frigga would have ever thought her capable of. Looking at who her parents were though… that was hardly a surprise.

"No, Leena," Frigga said quietly. "Your uncle will not abandon you, and nor will I."

Leena nodded, burying her face in her grandmother's lap. "Awic told me father was a bad man," she whispered. "Is that true too?"

She let a hand fall down to rest against Leena's cheek, forcing the little one to meet her gaze. How many times had she held Loki like this when he had been upset? How many times had she offered such comfort to her son? A comfort that he was unable to give to his own children now?

Leena was still waiting on Frigga's answer.

"No, Child. It is not true. Your father is… not a bad man. He simply was… lost for a time."

"Then why is he in prison with the criminals?"

A tear welled in Frigga's eyes at that, and, when Leena saw it, she did not give the older woman a chance to respond. Bringing a tiny hand up to catch the tear, Leena merely shook her head before wrapping her arms around her grandmother's neck. "Forget I asked," she whispered. "Awic just… likes to mess with me sometimes. He tells me things that make me sad."

Frigga nodded, inhaling the scent of lavender in the girl's hair. Frigga was going to have to speak with Aric about his mouth and what he was saying to his little sister. The Queen hated to see any child upset…

"What about my mother?" Leena whispered. "Aric said she's not dead… But everyone else tells me that when I ask them… I even asked Grandfather…"

"Your mother fell in battle, darling," she whispered. "She was protecting Asgard from an evil sorceress. She was a very good woman."

Leena nodded her head, looking down. "I don't know what to believe anymore," she whispered. "I have dreams, Grandmother… Dreams of a woman who looks like me, but she is not good. She destroys things with silver magic… places in Midgard while a great battle rages. I told Awic and he told me it was mother."

"Don't listen to your brother anymore if he upsets you, Love," Frigga said softly, taking in the girl's words, but knowing they were likely fears. Dreams had a funny way of revealing one's greatest fears… and she had never witnessed the gift of truth in dreams in one as young as Leena.

Frigga gave her a sad smile, rising and taking the girl's hand. "I have something you may want," she said gently. "Your father gave it to me before… well… before he went looking for your mother. He wanted you to have it when you were old enough to ask about Anja."

Leena licked her lips, following the queen to the place that she kept her crown jewels. With wide, silver eyes, she kept her gaze focused on the little brown box that Frigga pulled from a drawer. Puzzled, she tilted her head to the side, long curls bouncing as she took a step closer.

As Frigga opened the box, she let Leena look in before pulling a golden feather and silver arrowhead dangling from a chain. Kneeling down Frigga motioned for Leena to turn towards the mirror.

"Your mother had a pendant just like this one that your father made for her before they were married," Frigga said kindly. A golden feather pendant was on the end of the chain. "Your mother was a brave woman, Leena. I see a lot of you in her."

Leena's mouth fell into a soft 'O' as she studied the fine metal around her neck. Small hands came up to brush the pendant lightly where it sat just below her collarbone. "Father made this… for me?" she whispered.

Frigga nodded. "He loves you, Leena. Always did."

Leena bit her lips, refusing to say anything more about Loki. Instead she merely turned back to Frigga, reaching up to take her hand. "Can we show Aric?"

Frigga smiled and nodded. "Of course," she said softly, following Leena as the little one led her out of the Royal Chambers.

*o*O*o*

Loki's head snapped up as fire shot from the metal beneath his shirt. It was not enough to harm him, merely to wake him from the nap he had been taking. A small smile spread across his face as the remembrance of Anja's pendant around his neck struck him.

He'd not dwelled on that little bit of her in quite some time, having forgotten he even wore the last memory of her from time to time.

Reaching up, he unbuttoned his shirt, seeing the pendant glow in a slight green tint.

His time in this prison as growing short, it seemed.

Little Leena's powers were about to come to light.

* * *

_**MayFairy: I know! Oh my goodness I've seen it twice now and I adore it! Loki was so perfect… It's so great to know you're still following Loja! **_

_**Ida Marie: Sorry this took a little longer than I had anticipated! I got distracted by tumblr last night ;P I have missed hearing from you as well though! I can't wait to hear what you think about it from here on out :3 **_

_**Loki'sdreamer: Oh, no worries there! I will be continuing. I took notes on my iphone last night as I watched the movie as to where Anja will be coming in at and where :D**_

_**rizDOLL: Oh my goodness I'm so flattered! Thanks! I'm glad you like it so far. If you have anything you are dying to see, please don't hesitate to let me know! I welcome ideas…. And I'm still fangirling about that fact that you were imagining where Anja could come in… That just… Makes my night! **_


	3. Chapter 3

"_I can't see your star._

_I can't see your star._

_Though I patiently waited, bedside, for the death of today._

_I can't see your star._

_The mechanical lights of Lisbon frightened it away."_

_~ 'Your Star' by Evanescence_

* * *

The crystalline waters of the waters of Asgard stretched up to the walls of the Palace gardens. People were everywhere, preparing for the day as though it were any other.

To the two young boys that sat on the balcony of Prince Aric's chambers though, the day was far from normal.

"She's awfully pretty."

"Shut up, Andrew."

Andrew looked up quickly to look at Aric, brow furrowing as he took in his young cousin. The boy's green gaze was sharp, focused on the woman that was with Prince Thor below them.

"Cousin," Andrew said, placing a hand on Aric's shoulder. "Are you feeling alright?"

Aric bit his lip, nose scrunching up as he looked down at his uncle and Lady Jane. They had started kissing, and he looked away in disgust. "Fine," he replied quietly.

Andrew licked his lips, running a hand through his auburn hair. It was the same color as his father Fandral's, pulled back and styled in such a way that Selena had seen fit for the day. "That does not sound like you are fine," he said crossing his arms. "What ails you, my cousin?"

Aric shook his head, looking down at his feet. "I'm sorry, Andrew," he said quietly. "I seem to be saying all the wrong things lately. I just…" he trailed off, unable to speak of the fact that he was jealous of the two lovers below him. Not in the sense of wanting one for himself, of course, but in the sense that his mother and father would never look like that…

Andrew seemed to understand though, nodding and clapping Aric on the shoulder before ushering him back into his chambers. Sitting down, Andrew began to fiddle with the bow he had brought to show Aric.

"You know," Andrew said quietly. "Sometimes I must wonder how the palace is such a fun place to live, Mine Cousin. Perhaps you should come spend some time outside the walls."

Aric tilted his head to the side, arms crossing as he studied his cousin. "What do you mean?"

Andrew shrugged. "Your magic would make you a powerful warrior. I use mine to my advantage all of the time. Perhaps you could train with me. We'd be the new Warriors of Asgard when my father and his friends get too old to carry a sword into battle. Little Leena could even learn from Lady Sif since…"

Andrew trailed off as he watched Aric's face fall.

"You do not wish for your sister to join us?" Andrew said quietly.

Aric licked his lips, shaking his head. Andrew shivered as the icy look that flitted through his cousin's gaze brought back memories of someone far more sinister... Loki…

Andrew had never been able to stand the fallen prince. It had taken him quite a bit too come to terms with the fact that Aric, his cousin and best friend, was the trickster's son.

Aric took a moment to speak, perching on the chair across from the couch Andrew had sat down on. "Leena is only four," Aric finally said quietly. He himself was only seven. Andrew was twelve, but he always seemed to treat Aric as his equal. "And she doesn't have any capabilities with magic. She'd be a poor warrior."

Andrew was still quiet, running a hand over the bow before reaching for his water skin. Taking a sip of it, he looked back at Aric. He didn't have a chance to speak again before there was a knock at the door. Looking up, he called out, "Come in."

"Awic!" Leena replied, slipping through the small crack in the door before Frigga could even open it fully for her. "Awic I have a new necklace!"

Andrew looked to the queen, standing and bowing when she came in the room. Aric simply kept his eyes on his sister, head tilted to the left. "Do you now?" he asked, making eye contact with Frigga. "Grandmother," he said with a respectful nod of his head. Frigga gave him a find smile before acknowledging Andrew.

Leena nodded, clambering up on the couch next to her brother. "Grandmother said Father made it for me," she said with pride, jutting her chin up and holding the chain out so her brother could see. "Mother had one just like it. Isn't it beautiful?"

Aric swallowed, nodding. "It is," he agreed quietly. "Grandmother, I hope today sees you well," Aric said in greeting.

"It does, thank you," she replied sweetly, reaching out to place a hand on his curls. He hadn't brushed them, as usual. "I thought we could all go for a walk, get some fresh air," Frigga said sweetly.

Leena smiled widely at that, nodding as she reached for Aric's hand. As her brother followed her off of the sofa, she lunged for Andrew too. "My shining warriors shall keep us safe, won't they, grandmother?" she asked, the smile reaching her eyes. Aric's face coiled in a scowl as he glanced at a seemingly amused Andrew.

"I am sure they will," Frigga replied kindly. "Come on then. There are only so many hours left in this beautiful day."

Her words could not have been any truer…

*o*O*o*

"Malekith is ready for you, Sorceress."

The Sorceress closed her eyes, sinking into the meditation that she needed just before battle. It did not take much to hone in on the dark magic deep within her heart. It tugged at her aura constantly, like the strings of a puppeteer. In a way, that was all she was, but her lack of free will did not allow her to see that.

Licking her lips, she closed her eyes even tighter, blocking out the red glow of the ship's interior. They were moving at a breakneck pace through the depths of space, heading towards the call of the Aether as if it were the only hope of life itself.

Rising from her position in the small private chamber, she nodded to the guard that had come to inform her of Malekith's summoning. Her long hair flowed like a waterfall down her back, the front pulled gracefully away from her face and into a small clip at the back of her head.

She had discarded her cloak a while ago for want of having a free range of motion within the ship. A gown, black as night, clung to her tall frame as the skirt trailed behind her. The back swooped low, revealing the olive complexion of her back.

And yet, despite the regal appearance she exuded, it was the dark circles under her eyes that told otherwise. Her energy was not her own, nor was her power. The sickly red tinge to her eyes was a telltale sign that she was very much not in control of herself.

A silver bow was draped across her left shoulder, the quiver of ivory tipped arrows along with it.

She sauntered past the guards that now occupied the portion of the deck that Malekith's own hibernation pod had occupied. Now, it was all she could do to remember the weaker state he had been in when he had first awoken. The creature that looked at her now was… monstrous… and as she took in the ritual of sorts that was going on, she arched a brow.

"You shall be the new Kursed. Remember our fallen. Honor them."

Malekith was speaking to the first elf that she had come across when she had firs entered the ship. Peering through the darker room, she was just able to make out the sight of a knife slipping into the abdomen of the dark skinned elf. Dark magic poured from the site of the wound, and the smallest flinch penetrated the Sorceress's features. As the spell of the Kursed took hold, she swallowed.

"Until the spell has run its course no one shall be able to defeat you, My Lord," the Kursed spoke through the pain of the stab wound. The Sorceress waited a full moment after the Kursed had stalked off before clearing her throat and stepping forward.

"You summoned me, Malekith?"

The figure standing at the window turned slowly, looking back at her with a glint in his eye. His face was a ghastly white, eyes black and soulless.

"It is Lord Malekith to you, Sorceress," he said quietly, lethally. He had his hands behind his back, staring her down harshly.

"I am not beneath you, and you would do well to remember that," she quipped, taking several defiant steps forward. "My Master-"

Malekith scoffed at that, walking right up to the young woman. "Your Master sent you to me, Witch, and I will use you in my strategies however best suits me."

The Sorceress's nostrils flared as she glared up at him, the faintest silver threatening to break through her intense gaze. At that, Malekith's hand shot to her shoulder, forcing her down to her knees.

"Do not forget. It is I who holds your leash right now. Until Lord Thanos calls you back, you shall do my bidding. You are nothing but a pawn in this game, even if you think yourself a queen. Do you understand now, Sorceress?"

She looked back into his eyes for a full ten seconds before looking down. "Yes, My Lord," she said quietly.

"Good," Malekith said after a moment. He turned away from her and she rose quickly from the harsh stone of the floor. "My general has your orders. You are to report to him and carry them out without question. They are pertaining to a certain prince of Asgard I am sure you are familiar with. Prince Thor's mortal lover is what the Aether has chosen to house itself in until I can reach it. You shall be aiding me in finding it. His brother Loki is out of the equation, held deep within the walls of the palace."

Her jaw clenched as something rang in the back of her mind with a harsh familiarity. For a reason she could not explain, her heart beat a little faster… Odd…

Slowly, she bowed, keeping eye contact with Malekith defiantly before turning on her heel and heading to the hangar that would be crucial in the invasion of the Golden Realm.

* * *

_**So… that's that! New chapter time soon! Maybe not til the weekend though… Classes are keeping me pretty busy. If you want, you can still follow me on tumblr under anjaofvanaheim. I'll start posting intended update dates if anyone would like for me to! **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews so far! I love hearing what you guys think about this… I put a lot of my heart into it and I hope I am doing it justice… I already have Loki and Anja's reunion written… and I cannot wait to share it with you guys :D **_

_**rizDOLL: LOL well I'm glad you are excited! And yes! Frigga and the children… I am having WAY too much fun writing for them :3**_

_**MayFairy: Glad you like Leena! I swear I may have to write a story for just her later on down the rode… **_

_**MaddieRose: It's so great to hear from you again! I am so happy to hear you are liking this so far! If you have any ideas, please share! I'm taking my readers' ideas and wants very seriously as I write… **_

_**Loki'sdreamer: I know! The mispronounciation of her r's was actually a typo and I just went with it xD **_

_**Thanks for reviewing loves! **_


	4. Chapter 4

"Aric, stay close now, Darling," Frigga called as her grandson kept moving at a quick pace to keep up with Andrew. The older boy had taken to running ahead of the queen and the other two children, searching for his father Fandral.

Aric turned back from looking at Andrew wistfully. He desired that freedom, to do what he damn well pleased… perhaps when he was older…

"Grandmother, is that the mortal lady that Prince Thor wants to marry?"

Aric looked up at Leena's words, green gaze falling on his little sister before traveling to rest on the image of the two lovers perched by the lake. They had hardly moved from where he'd first seen them.

Frigga smiled down at Leena, letting a hand rest on the little girl's head as she clung to her skirts. "I think it may be, Leena," she said with a smile as the pair of them made it to the small balcony. Frigga was just able to make out the gist of her eldest son's words as she made it to the pair of them.

"My Father does not know everything," Thor's deep voice resonated from the balcony.

"Don't let him hear you say that," Frigga said with a smile, watching as Leena took off in the direction of her uncle. Aric had disappeared with Andrew not a moment before, having taken advantage of his grandmother's distraction.

"Uncle!" Leena said happily, running up to him and bowing. "It is so good to see you!"

Thor looked from the mortal to Leena, a broad smile plastered across his features as he gave her a small bow in return. "And you, Leena," he said with a smile. Looking to Frigga, he held out an arm for her. "Jane, my I present my mother, Queen Frigga of Asgard."

Jane seemed to be dumbfounded for a moment, bowing to the queen hastily in what she probably thought was a respectful way. "And I am Leena!" Leena added on, extending a hand for Lady Jane to take. "Prince Thor is my uncle."

Jane smiled down at the little one before glancing back at Thor. "Uncle?' she said through the smile, inquisitive.

Thor merely shook his head, turning back to his mother. "Mother, how do you fare today?" he asked.

Before Frigga could reply, the sound of sirens in the east caught the notice of everyone. Leena's face contorted in fear as she glanced back at her grandmother. "The prisons," Frigga said quietly.

Thor's face turned from happy to that of a warrior quickly. "Loki," he said quietly.

"Go on. I'll watch after her," Frigga said to her son. It was another moment before Thor had left his cape on the ground, taking off into the air towards the site of a large column of smoke.

*o*O*o*

"Leena," Frigga said softly. Leena looked up at Frigga as she tried to keep up with the older woman and mortal walking down the hall of the palace at a break neck pace. "I need you to take Lady Jane to your chambers. Do not come out until I send for you, do you understand?"

Leena's face had turned serious, but she nodded as she met Aric's gaze. He seemed strangely calm, as if this was not something that he was afraid of in the least. Her brother had joined her not shortly after the sirens had gone off.

Frigga had already started off in the direction of her own rooms. "Aric, Andrew. I want you to return to Fandral's home. Warn Selena and keep her safe as well. Leena?" Frigga said quietly. "Take Lady Jane to your own chambers. I'll come for the both of you when it is safe, alright? Aric? Be careful."

"Come with me, Lady Jane," Leena said quickly, peering up at the mortal woman and taking her hand. "My chambers are down this way. Awic!" Leena called over her shoulder. "You'd best listen to Grandmother. The prisons are dangewous."

Leena swayed in her stance as the queen spoke to her, obviously deliberating before running back to Frigga and slinging her arms around her grandmother's legs. "Be careful," she whispered into the fabric of Frigga's gown.

Frigga gave the child a kind smile, nodding as she let a hand come down to cup Leena's face. "I will. Now go, child. Do as I instructed."

Leena nodded, taking off on winged feet back to Jane as another blast sounded deep within the prisons. "Come on, My Lady," Leena said quickly. "We'll go to my rooms."

*o*O*o*

The Witch closed her eyes as she prepared herself for the landing that was no doubt going to be rough. A blast shook the exterior frame of the ship, leaving vibrations to resonate throughout the rest of the structure. They were advancing on the palace itself now, having entered one of the smaller crafts that had taken to laying waste to Asgard.

This one was special though…

Of her own devices, The Witch had ensured that minimal damage would be done to this ship in the case of a wreckage. For that was the plan

"I expect you to perform your duties, Witch," Malekith's voice spoke lowly before the ship they were on took a plummet, having to turn quickly to avoid being shot from the sky by Asgard's defenses. Malekith's hand went to grasp the handle on the ceiling above his head to stop him from falling, but the Sorceress hardly had any need.

"Worry not, My Lord," she said quietly, glaring back at him. "I shall see to it that your army maintains intact. You shall have free reign to search the palace for the Aether."

She gave him a sardonic smile as he righted himself, one he did not appreciate by the glint in his alien eyes. "You'd best. For your sake," he said quietly.

Anja cut her eyes back to him, an unattractive scowl marring her unearthly beautiful features. She did not retort though, biting her tongue as she went back to readying herself for battle.

"The Asgardians are well fortified. Your forces have been met with quite a barrier to break down. They will not give up the Aether easily. It comes in the form of Prince Thor's lover," she said quietly.

"All these things I know," Malekith replied, slight irritation wiping through his voice as he spoke. "What I wish to know is where it is within the palace."

The Sorceress nodded, eyes falling closed as she attempted to pinpoint exactly where the Aether was. As a Witch of the Aether, it was one of her many abilities to know exactly where it was at any given time… and yet, as quickly as she could have sworn she had locked sights on the relic, it disappeared from her mind completely.

Opening her eyes hesitantly, she looked back at Malekith. "I… I seem to have lost it," she said softly, biting her lower lip. "It is masked by some sort of magic that is not within my means to control."

The Dark Elf's nostrils flared as he listened to her speak, and she let out a growl of irritation. "If this is your master's idea of a trick-"

"It is not, My Lord, I assure you. I fear you will need to go in to extract it yourself," she said quietly. She met his gaze at that, ensuring he saw the truth in her eyes.

At the last of her words, the transport they were in jostled forward, a bit more roughly this time and Anja reached up quickly to hold on so she would not fall over. The vessel plummeted through the rooms of the palace,landing squarely where Malekith had planned for it. Glancing to the sergeant of the platoon that was contained within the landing craft, she brushed past him, following Malekith as the Dark Elves began their attack on the throne room.

It wasn't long before she was needed. Ivory-tipped arrows zipped through the air, finding their target easily with the help of her magic. Explosion after explosion rattled the throne room turned battlefield, and it wasn't long before Malekith made his appearance.

"Keep them contained, Witch," he called out to her over his shoulder.

She licked her lips, throwing a mocking bow at him behind his back as she clambered to the top of the wrecked ship they had just dismounted. Loading her arrow, she looked to the platoon leader below her.

Her arrow flew through the air, lodging easily in the eye socket of one of the guards as he attempted to bring an axe down on Malekith's passing form. Her eyes glowed red, glaring back at figures before her.

The elves fell upon the Asgardians quickly, easily, overpowering the once formidable warriors like a wave upon the sand. The Sorceress's arrows flew quickly and accurately, taking down those that possessed a more dire threat to the forces of Malekith.

From her place atop the ship, The Witch possessed the vantage point necessary to dodge shots as they were fired at her. An Asgardian managed to make his way to the top of the ship, and though it caught her offguard at first, she dodged the blow that the man attempted to deal her.

Hand outstretched, she caught the weapon, halting it in its path on collision course with her head. Reaching forward, she took her attacker by the throat.

"You dare harm me?" she asked him, meeting his gaze without any remorse as her hand squeezed even tighter on his throat. He squirmed feebly in her hold before her hand gave a sharp twist, strengthened with the dark magic that was raging within her system. There was a crack as the man's neck snapped before she sent him backwards from the ledge she was perched on.

As soon as the body hit the floor, as soon as Malekith had stepped from the room, a force comparable to only that of a dream washed through her mind. Weak though it was, it caught her attention and forced her to focus on it…

_"Come on, Lady Jane! We'll go to my chambers. We'll be safe there…"_

_ "Are you sure?"_

_ "I am!" the small girl, the one who had initially spoken, said. "Grandmother said to go there. We shall be fine as long as her plan holds." _

_ It was not the words though that captured the Witch's attention, but the sight of the speaker before her mind's eye. The small one, the one with dark curls… the one that looked so much like… herself… _

As quickly as the image passed through her head, she was pulled from it by a blast taking her in the arm. Letting out a cry, she cringed into the pain, breathing through her mouth as her gaze fell on her attacker. As quickly as she had been injured, she retaliated, practically incinerating the Asgardian on sight before slinking down and away from the fight. She could feel blood pooling under the fabric of her armor, and she cringed again as she looked down at it.

Breathing through her mouth, she felt another whisper of the little girl flash through her head.

_"My father is down in the dungeons. People say he is a bad man but… I don't know…" _

_ "You mean Loki?" the young woman that was with her asked, the mortal… the Aether! _

_ And yet, while she should have picked up on the reading of the dark substance that had finally returned to her perception, it was the name that fell from the mortal's lips that held her attention. _

_ Loki… and the image of a necklace… silver… an arrowhead. _

Her eyes flew open as The Witch allowed a small healing spell to cover her arm, she stood, following the trail of the energy that was tugging her along as she did so. The image of an arrowhead, a pendant around the little girl's neck, was engrained in her mind. Swallowing, she turned to the elf medic that had dropped down to ensure she was unharmed. She shook her head, reaching up to run a hand through the bangs that had fallen in her face.

"Advance forward," she said calmly, reloading her bow with an ivory tipped, silver arrow. "Show no mercy. I've business elsewhere."

And with that, she was on her feet, staggering slightly, before she slipped into a mist state and through the battle that was still raging.

* * *

_**And the queen of cliffhangers returns ;) I'll try to update ASAP! Next chapter will be all my own stuff and… well... things are about to heat up! **_

_**I posted some photos of the gardens that inspired the scenes from Deep and Dark and Dangerous onto my blog on tumblr yesterday. Feel free to check them out! I'll be posting a photo of myself from there from time to time as well. The links on my profile. **_

_**As always, please let me know how I'm doing… I feel like I'm slowly but surely getting my feet back on solid ground writing for Loja! **_

_**Mayfairy: I know… I need it too! But I'm not gonna say at what point in the plot they'll see eachother. That is a surprise ;) **_

_**TheSorceressCirce: Daw. That's okay! I'm just glad you let me know how much you are enjoying them! That makes me feel really good to hear! **_

_**Loki'sdreamer: I'm so glad you picked up on that! Aric's character is one that will be very important. Trust me on that… **_

_**Itachi-Utachi-Lover: LOL I'm glad to hear from you again! I so hope I don't diasspoint! **_

_**Xxxmulti-fandom-loverxxx: Yeah… Loki's kinda in a shitty state of mind now… More to come on that. There'll be a lot of him here in just a little bit! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Leaving the battle was easy.

And so was finding her way to the chambers that housed the little light of an aura that she had been searching for. Booted feet falling along golden tiled floors, The Witch grasped her bow and arrow by her side. Her eyes still glowed red, dark curls falling ever so slightly from their place pinned behind her head.

Where was it? That little silver glow… And then the throbbing of the Aether… Her eyes fell on the double doors at the end of the hall at that, and a small, almost confused smile crossed her lips.

*o*O*o*

Leena's small form was perched by the window, looking out as smoke started to fill the sky around the palace. Every now and then, a ship the likes of which she had never dreamed would fly by her window, and she would duck down only to regain her footing at the window sill much to Lady Jane's chagrin.

"Do you think you should be back over here with me?" Jane asked from the seat she had taken on the inner wall. "You never know when one of those things may land off course…"

Leena sucked in on her cheeks, turning her silver gaze to the mortal. "I want to see what is happening," she said quietly. Then, turning back to look out the window, "I want to see if they are coming to free my father…"

"Your father?" Jane asked quietly.

At that, Leena shrugged. "Yes. My Father."

Leena turned to look back at Jane. "My father is not a bad man, My Lady," she said quietly. "He… he misses my mother," she said finally, brow furrowing.

Jane raised both eyebrows at that. "What is your dad's name?"

Leena bit her lower lip, looking down as she interlaced her fingers. "Loki," she said quietly. "My father was Prince Loki…"

"I didn't… didn't realize Loki was married," Jane said quietly.

Leena shook her head. "He used to be. My mother was very much like me- or so grandmother says. Awic doesn't talk much about her and I can hardly remember her… I was only a baby when she died…."

Jane's brow tilted upward, and she cringed as a blast hit the palace, closer this time. Wordlessly, Leena jumped from her perch and scampered to land in Jane's lap.

The little one wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, burying her face in the mortal's shoulder. Leena hardly had a chance to see how Jane would take such a movement before the doors to her chambers were opened with an intense force… and a woman that Leena had only ever had dreams about slipped through them.

*o*O*o*

The look in the figure's eyes was predatory, the red glow that emitted from them leaving Leena shaking. It was as if the little one were peeking back into a mirror, only into a time where she were older, stronger… and evil.

As the woman met her gaze though, silver flashed through the streaks of red. Leena straightened up, slipping from Lady Jane's lap as if under a trance. Taking a small step forward, the little one outstretched both of her hands, almost as if in surrender.

Leena took in a deep breath, eyes wide as tears filled them. This woman… this terrifying… beautiful woman…

Who was she?!

"What you seek is not here," Leena said quietly. She swallowed, holding her ground as the woman came closer to her. The red in her eyes was something that Leena feared, even more than the fierce bow that was poised in the woman's hand. "Please, My Lady…"

The woman blinked, brow furrowing as the little one's words sank in. The red in her eyes seemed to dissipate for a moment, silver that so highly resembled Leena's own eyes resurfacing as she grew nearer to the child.

Anja blinked as an aura hit her, rivaling even that of the Aether that was flowing through the mortal woman's veins.

It registered with her not because of the power it contained… But because it was an exact replica of her own. It was the little silver light… the one that had drawn her here in the first place…

Taking a step closer, the sorceress kneeled before the child, head tilting to the side as she met the frightened girl's gaze. "Who are you, Little One?" she whispered. As she spoke, she let a hand, gentle this time, reach out towards the child.

The girl inhaled sharply, taking a step back. Realization hit her as if in one intense wave and she opened her mouth to speak. "M-mother?' she whispered as Anja's hand came to brush the pendant around the girl's neck. But then, quite suddenly, as soon as the contact was made-

*Poof!*

The Sorceress blinked as she watched where the little one had once been, now nothing more than the polished tile beneath her shoes and the scent of magic as testament to her presence.

The Sorceress's eyes darted back to the mortal woman… the one filled with the Aether…

She was cowering in the corner, a small dagger clutched tight in her hands. She had clearly been in shock at the exchange between the Witch and Leena. As quick as a flash, The Sorceress moved towards her, knocking the blade from the woman's hands and bringing a hand around her throat.

"Hey!" the mortal managed through a gasp. "What did you do with her?" she managed, struggling in the Sorceress's grasp. Anja tilted her head to the side, eyes narrowing. The stench of fear was thick on this woman… and yet she dared to speak in such a manner…

"I did nothing with her, mortal," The Sorceress replied, red returning to her eyes as she met Jane's. "But you have something my master needs." As quickly as the words had left the Witch's mouth, she began to draw from Jane's life force. The Aether was just starting to come from the tips of the woman's eyes before a cracking sensation over the back of The Witch's scalp rendered her unconscious.

*o*O*o*

Sliding down the wall, Jane looked up at her savior as the body of the Sorceress fell to the floor. Lady Sif's hazel eyes looked back at Jane, lips pressed into a grim line as she looked from the mortal to the woman on the ground. A sword was in her hand, the shield that she had just knocked over the witch's head in the other.

"Are you alright?" Sif asked quietly to Jane. When Jane nodded, Sif turned away from her.

"Fandral!" Sif called over her shoulder. "Fandral. I've no doubt you will want to see this."

As soon as Sif had spoken, the warrior she had called to came rushing in. Jane was still becoming acquainted with Thor's friends, but the look in Fandral's eyes when they fell upon the woman on the floor told her everything she needed to know.

This woman… wasn't just any woman after all.

"Anja," Fandral breathed, racing to her side and checking her pulse. As a bit of the dark magic in her system registered with him, he turned to the guards. "Get her to Eir," he ordered. "Now."

*o*O*o*

Leena let out a little gasp as she felt solid ground hit her bare feet once more. Eyes wide, she fell forward onto her hands and knees, swallowing as the bright white floor filled her vision. She took in a shuddering breath.

There was magic in this room with her… a dark magic she hadn't sensed since before she could remember… oh but she remembered it now though…

"Leena?"

Looking up, big silver eyes went wide as she met the pale, tired face of Loki.

"F- father?" she whispered.

The sounds of a fight beyond the glass walls of the brightly lit room she was contained in resonated to her, and she let out a little gasp as her eyes watched Loki. It was not long after that moment of realization that she realized she was within the walls of the cell Loki was contained in… and fear consumed her as he got to his feet from his seat by the glass of his cell to walk towards his shivering child.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki froze in his path towards his daughter, turning back to the confines of his cell. With a wave of his hand, a small glamour spell was put into place in an attempt to shield the outside of the fact that somehow his four year old daughter had made her way into his prison.

"Leena?" he asked, turning back to look at where she had just been.

What he got instead was her arms wrapping around his legs in a tight hug, face hidden from view as she embraced him.

"Father," she whispered. "I have missed you. Awic kept telling me things that I knew weren't true…" She trailed off, letting out a little sigh as she simply hugged him tighter.

Loki licked his lips, clearing his throat, as he glanced down at her. A hand went to the top of her head before forcing her to meet his gaze. "How did you get in here?" he finally asked. "What is happening outside?"

He crouched down in front of her, unable to express his own sentiments of having missed her. He had, he supposed, in his own way… But his mind had grown far too frayed during his time in his prison.

Leena licked her lips, brow furrowing in hurt when he didn't hug her back. Instead of showing it though, she bit her lower lip, halting it in its quivering. She would not cry.

"Asgard is under attack, Father," she whispered, silver eyes widening. "A woman… Father… I think I saw mother…"

At that Loki's eyes narrowed even more, brows knitting together. He licked his lips, turning away from Leena to move towards a seat. "Your mother is dead, Leena," he said quietly.

Leena arched a brow, tilting her head to the side. "Are you sure?" she whispered, slight tears welling in her eyes. "Father… she was beautiful… And she looked like I do… She saw this."

Leena swallowed, holding up the pendant around her neck. Loki's gaze fell to it, and he arched a brow. "No," he said sharply. He was unable to think it, unable to accept the idea that she was back… She was dead. He had watched her fall with Amora off the bifrost…

Loki closed his eyes, sinking into his chair and bringing a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. Leena moved closer to him, moving tentatively closer to her father… if he was even her father anymore…

"Father," she whispered, bringing a hand up to his arm.

She wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"I said no!" he yelled out sharply, not bothering to look up until he met her silver gaze. As he yelled, she fell backwards, completely taken off guard. In the time she had known her father, he had never yelled out at her, never raised his voice at all… He swallowed, looking into her silver eyes before letting his head fall into his hands. He balled his hands into fists, forcing his knuckles into his forehead.

"I am sorry, Anja," he whispered, eyes widening even more as the silver eyes of Leena penetrated his own. The little one ran a hand over her eyes to wipe the tears away, turning away from Loki as they fell. He didn't even realize he had called the little one by his late wife's name…. and that it affected her so strongly.

"I want to go back to Grandmother," Leena said quietly through her sniffles.

Snapping out of his state of insanity, he stood abruptly. "Leena-"

"You aren't my father anymore," she said through a sniffle. "I want Grandmother."

Loki closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Leena, Love. I'm sorry."

She turned back to him, looking up at his fully standing form again. "Why did you call me that?" she whispered. "Anja-"

He crouched down in front of her, running a hand through her long dark curls. He studied them intently. Everything about this child reminded him of her… She took in a shaky breath, flinching slightly as he brought a cold hand up to wipe away her tears. "You look just like her," he whispered, bringing his forehead to rest against hers. "I would never harm you, Leena. You are my own flesh and blood. You must know this."

She sniffled again, bringing a small hand up to his wrist as he held her face between both of his hands gently. "You… you yelled at me," she hiccupped.

"I know…" he said finally. "Leena. You need to go back up to the palace. Find your brother." He could hear a guard coming.

She furrowed her brow, shaking her head. "I want to know what happened to mother."

Loki let go of her, shaking his head. "Ask Frigga," he said finally. "Be safe, Leena."

With a snapping of his fingers, he had sent a green aura over her. It settled around her before sinking into her own aura… then transported her away and out of the cell before she could say another word.

He let out a shaky breath, meandering through the heavily furnished cell to grab one of his books before falling back into his seat. Magic was flaring within him, and he knew it was only a matter of time before it came forth.

And it was later that evening that the news came.

The news that shattered what little was left of his whole mind.

*o*O*o*

Fandral took in a deep breath as he studied Anja's sleeping form from afar. The healers were working around her quickly in an effort to configure what exactly was controlling her. He knew that the evil being that had come with the elves could not have been his sister-in-law.

In life, Anja had been too sweet, too guided by her morals to succumb to such an immoral pursuit. Running a hand through his beard, Fandral looked to the head healer.

"So do you have anything?" he asked quietly, desperately. He had left Selena out of the loop on this occurrence, unwilling to subject his wife to the prospect of her sister being alive after all this time. If worst came to worst, and death had to be dealt to Anja, he did not want anyone but the warriors and Odin to know of it. Even Thor, he was hesitant to tell…

Eir looked up at Fandral, shaking her head. "This magic… is beyond me," she said quietly. "It… Well, it _was_ of a dark nature."

"What do you mean it _was_?"

Eir bit her lower lip, meeting Fandral's gaze. "Whatever it was that was controlling Lady Anja is no longer there, My Lord… I cannot say what it was but… It reminded me greatly of the magic of the Tesseract…"

Fandral nodded, arms crossing as he leaned back against the wall. "Lady Sif said her eyes had been red," he said quietly… "Like The Aether."

Eir nodded, configuring the soul forge as it took its place over the girl on the table. "We will know in time," she said quietly.

He was in the shadows at this point, trying his best to recover from the day. Never had he been in so fierce a battle. He had fought terrible beasts before, killed hundreds of criminals to the city of Asgard in his different excursions for the Prince… but this had been different. The security of Asgard had been shaken to its core.

Queen Frigga lay dead, Odin in a state of grief that Fandral could not blame him for. As for Thor… he knew not how his dear friend would react. After all, he had lost Loki essentially to the pits of insanity… and now he had lost his mother to death.

Taking in a deep breath, Fandral glanced around the room once more.

It was the sound of Prince Thor storming in in the next few minutes that had him intrigued though. Staying in his place, he watched the weary look in Thor's eyes as the thunder god's gaze landed on Anja's form. Something was in his hands… and Fandral easily recognized it as one of the arrows that he had given Anja all those years ago for her own shooting. It had a bit of blood on its sheath still, but the silver on the tip still glinted in the dim lighting of the room.

"What is going on?" Thor managed to say, walking towards the bench without so much as a glance in Fandral's direction. "Why was this not brought to my attention? Lady Anja-"

"My Prince," Fandral said softly, bowing after stepping forward. "We did not wish to burden you after the effects of such a trying day. I had this situation under control."

Thor blinked once, turning back to Anja. "So you allowed this force to be kept in a mere healer room rather than-"

"My Prince," Eir interrupted gently. "If I may, we detected none of the dark magic that we hypothesize had been controlling her.

Thor stroked his beard, deep in thought. "She killed many of our men…"

"And we believe it was not intentional on her end," Fandral reminded Thor quietly. "I only ask that you give the healers time to finish their work before we make any final say. Think of her children… think of…" Fandral trailed off, but it was obvious what he had been thinking. _Think of Loki. _

Turning back to the table with a huff, Thor stepped forward, looking down at the dark head of curls that were tangled and dirty. His sister-in-law looked peaceful… but even the calmest waters could hide a deadly current. As the healers worked further below along her chest cavity, Thor moved to her head. He leaned over, taking in a slight scar on her left shoulder. It was partially hidden by the robe she had been put in, and he reached out briefly to reveal more of what looked like a jagged scar… One he knew that Anja had not possessed before she had fallen.

He had little time to react to such a new development, however, before silver eyes shot ope, wide and innocent as they took in their surroundings.

Breath filled Anja's lungs and she tried to sit up before a healer laid a hand on her shoulder to restrain her.

As her silver eyes met Thor's blue ones, a single question flew from her lips.

"Who am I?" she whispered, clearly frightened as she looked Thor dead in the face.


	7. Chapter 7

A scream tore from Loki's lungs as he threw his head back. Dark, greasy locks swung back and forth as he lashed out at everything within reach with the rawest form of his abilities.

_"Your father-"_

_ "He's not my father!"_

"No!" Loki called out, pressing the memory away from his as best as he could. With a swell of magic, he sent the chairs around him straight into the wall, leaving black marks against the white. "Get the hel out of my head!" he exclaimed.

But the memory continued… as if he should have expected anything less…

_"Then am I not your mother?" _

Calm words, ones he had known all his life… Words he would never hear ever again! As that last thought went through his mind, he let out a cry, ripping long fingers through his matted locks and letting his head fall forward. "Aggggghhhhhhhh!" he screamed out again, raw and filled with pain as he tried with all his might to rid himself of the track his thoughts were taking him down…

"_You are not." _

Another scream ripped from Loki's chest as he tore at his robe, ripping it from his shoulders, uncaring of the fine silk. He didn't deserve it… she had given it to him to make him comfortable…

_A flash of hurt in his mother's eyes, a smile to hide the pain… A sinking feeling in his chest. _

Out of nowhere, he stumbled forward, eyes closed as he tried to block out the pain… the suffering… Had she hurt in the end? Had it been scary for her?

First his wife… now his mother… who next would the Norns see fit to take from him? Aric?... Leena?

A gasp hissed from his lips as an intense stinging in his right foot and a crunching noise met his ears. Looking down, he let out another cry as red blood started to well in a long cut along the ball of his foot from the broken porcelain jug that had born the wrath of his pain earlier. Falling forward, he landed on his hands and knees, inching towards the wall… in need of some sort of relief he wondered if he would ever find…

The funeral would be held at sundown… and he would not even be allowed to see that.

*o*O*o*

Anja slipped form the healer's bench quickly, slipping past Thor's grip and cowering in the corner as she looked up at him. "Who am I?!" she repeated, glaring at him through the fog of her memories. She opened her mouth as if she wanted to say more, but all that came was the sound of a passing of a breath. Her brow furrowed in irritation as a hand shot to her throat.

"Anja," Fandral said quietly. "Sister, it is I. Fandral…"

Anja blinked once, making eye contact with Fandral for the first time before shaking her head and turning away from him. She could not speak… could not do anything but open and close her mouth.

"Anja say something," Thor said quietly.

She licked her lips. "Who… am I?" she repeated.

Fandral's brow furrowed, and he glanced back at Thor. "Is that all she can say?" he asked quietly.

Thor shrugged, moving closer to Anja despite her attempts to cringe away. "Speak, My Lady," Thor said quietly, crouching down in front of her. "We will not hurt you." At that, she looked up quickly, meeting Thor's gaze. She licked her lips, shaking her head. "You have my word, Anja," Thor said softly.

As he spoke her name, her eyes widened, and she shook her head. "Witch," was all she whispered. "Witch…" Her brow tilted upward at that, and she shook her head as she buried her face in her hands, elbows resting on her knees. "Witch…"

Confused beyond belief, Thor stood from his place in front of her. He ran a hand over his beard, turning back to Fandral. "Eir," she said softly. "Take her to a clean bed for the night… Keep the doors locked. Speak of this to no one."

Turning away from Anja, Thor led Fandral outside as the healers went about preparing the young woman for the evening. "She just showed up during the battle?" Thor questioned, looking to his friend.

Fandral nodded. "She was found in the room with Jane. She didn't appear to be trying to harm them though… That was before Sif knocked her out though," Fandral added on. "My Prince, Is it possible that Loki's spell might have-"

"Do not mention Loki, I beg of you," Thor said softly, running a hand through his beard and shaking his head. "There is… a possibility, yes," was all he said.

"So that girl in there. That is my sister-in-law come back from the dead," Fandral said softly.

Thor closed his eyes, nodding as the pair came to a stop at the end of the hallway. "All evidence points to such a conclusion," Thor replied. "I have seen Lady Anja in the state of battle before. Dark magic… Her abilities have taken over her reason on more than one occasion- New York, for example… And what I witnessed on Midgard has taught me that thought she is a good woman, she harbors something that has the potential to destroy even the mightiest warrior. I do not think she knows it, nor would she want to put such power to use if it came to that, but… there is a side to her that is very dangerous- a part of her that cannot be reached by simple reason, but through emotion."

Fandral looked up at his friend before giving a silent nod of agreement. "So what do you propose we tell the people? What of your father?"

"None of them need know until we have decided what to do with the Aether. Her words in there… Witch… Something tells me that there is more to Anja's return than meets the eye."

"Very well," Fandral said quietly. "And her children?"

"Do not tell Aric- not yet. Can I assume Selena will care for both him and Leena for the time being? With… with mother gone-" Thor closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath before composing himself. "I fear the children will need someone stable in their lives."

"Worry not about them," Fandral agreed. "Aric is already with Andrew, but Leena is rather… adamant about seeing Anja."

"She knows of her?" Thor said quietly.

"She was in the room before a transportation spell sent her away. But… the thing is… Leena has never demonstrated such skill in magic before. And we don't know where she disappeared to. She was found a half hour after Malekith's retreat…"

Thor nodded. "Where is she now?"

"In her own quarters. I'll be taking her home tomorrow. She seemed… very intent on remaining in the palace for an evening. I have arranged for her to remain with a maid throughout the ceremony. She shall be safe."

Thor nodded solemnly. "Good. Thank you, Fandral. I… have a feeling I shall need to speak with you shortly… My father is not doing well and I fear that my mother's death shall drive him to a point that will not bode well for the Realms."

Fandral pursed his lips, studying Thor before nodding. "Very well, My Prince."

*o*O*o*

She had been drugged… At least, that was how it felt. Anja squeezed her eyes shut tightly before opening them to slits. A fine ceiling was above her, shrouded in darkness. Taking in a shaking breath, she tried her best to remember where she was, who had taken her here….

And all that she was met with was strange faces, the look of a tall man with golden locks and a beard to match crouching beside her as she cowered away from him…

Shaking her head, she ran a hand over her face.

Water.

That was what she needed. Water.

At least she could remember that at least…

Letting out a sigh, she sat up in the bed. Through the darkness, she was able to make out a door across the room from her. A bit of light from the hall was seeping under it. Slipping from the covers of the bed, she hardly had time to register the silk nightgown she was in before a restraint on her right wrist stopped her in her tracks. It hardly took any sort of thinking on her part to realize that the leather was enchanted, unbreakable by any spell she might possess in her weakened state.

Looking down, she let out an irritated sigh. Trapped… drugged, now trapped… like some beast.

Then the sound of the door cracking open alerted her to the fact that she was most definitely not alone. Readying herself for whatever brand of interrogation may be coming her way, she steeled her frame.

"H-hello?"

Anja's eyes narrowed as she realized that the words spoken were not from that of any man… but from the small figure that appeared in the doorway shortly after they were uttered. She turned her head to the side, zeroing in on the same little girl that she had seen before she had lost consciousness the first time - the one that look so much like her.

"Are you my mother?" The little one asked, tilting her head to side and inching closer. Anja pursed her lips, studying the child.

"I… I don't know," she whispered. "What is your name, Child?"

"Leena, she said quietly, studying her. "The maid outside said not to come talk to you… but she's sleeping now…Do you remember Father?" She slipped right into her next question, crossing her arms and leaning into the doorframe as she waited for her answer.

Anja closed her eyes, opening them slowly before looking back out over the landscape. She could make out a long, rainbow bridge… and several hundred boats within the waters. A ceremony was underway, the boats that housed what she would assume were bodies being launched at that very moment.

"I wish I could answer you," she said quietly. "Truly I do… What is going on out there?"

She looked back at the little girl. Leena had fallen silent. "That's for grandmother," she said quietly, looking and pointing out the window. Anja's gaze landed on the glowing balls of light that were being released into the sky. She inhaled deeply, brow furrowing as Leena scampered onto the foot of the bed and peered out the window. "She went to Valhalla…"

Anja inhaled shakily, studying her hands. "Your grandmother was the queen?"

Leena nodded, sniffling a little bit. "And I miss her… a lot… She wasn't supposed to-" Leena hiccupped at that, running the back of her hand under a snotty nose. "I miss her… and I couldn't sleep…"

Anja nodded, extending a hand out, slowly, ever so slowly, to the little girl. "And you could not go to her funeral?"

Leena hiccupped again, shaking her head. "Uncle Fandral told me to stay put. For safety."

"And he left you with me…"

Leena nodded. "Well, the maid… I'm not supposed to talk to you… But… he said this is the best fortified room in the palace- whatever that means," she said with a shrug of her shoulders and roll of her eyes. It was a mannerism that magnified Anja's even more so…

Anja gave the girl a small smile before glancing back out at the orbs that continued to grow higher and higher in the night sky. "Come here," she said softly, tilting her head and patting the spot next to her on the bed.

Leena's eyes went round as saucers before she did so. Slowly, ever so slowly, she climbed up from her place at the foot of the bed to the empty side.

Leaning out the window from her seat on the bed, Anja curled her fingers in a small motion, pulling from the thousands of lights and making her own. Motioning for Leena to get closer, she held the sphere steady in her hand.

Leena was enthralled by the magic before her. She licked her lips, looking up at Anja uncertainly as she reached out for the offered orb.

"Send this up for your grandmother," Anja said quietly. What was possessing her to do this, she did not know. But the light that lit up the girl's face before her as she took the sphere from Anja's hand was enough to make her realize that there was something here, something she was missing from her memories… but it was quickly lost as she tried to put her finger on it, slipping back into the fog that still occupied her head.

* * *

_**An: More to come still! Aric doesn't know Anja's back.. and neither does Loki ;) so… keep all that in mind! **_


	8. Chapter 8

"Where is she?!"

Fandral's voice was loud, cutting into the maid's ears as he woke her from her slumber. She looked up, blinking once as she realized that Leena was no longer on the pallet that had been put out for her by the fire the night before.

"My Lord Fandral," the maid said quickly, standing up and bowing as she looked frantically about the room for Leena. "I swear I did not let my eyes close until she was asleep on the blankets. It would have taken a force of magic for her to get up without stirring me first."

Fandral cleared his throat, a bit of panic shooting through his mind as the maid spoke. Turning on his heel, he moved out of the room and down the hall at a break neck pace to the room he had settled Anja in the night before.

Not even bothering to knock, he cracked the door open. The next breath that passed his lips was a sigh of relief.

Through the morning-lit room, he could make out the bed over by the window… and the sight of Leena's little body curled up in the sheets. Anja's arm was draped over her in an almost protective fashion, as if an afterthought right as she had fallen asleep. Pursing his lips, he let the door fall closed before turning to the maid.

"She's fine," he said quietly.

In his heart, he knew his niece was more than fine- probably better than she had ever been.

"I have a meeting with the king in a few short minutes. I will be back to retrieve the princess after. Until then, I will send a guard up to watch these two. You are dismissed."

The maid bowed once, apologizing yet again before scurrying back down the hall. Fandral wondered how comfortable she had been watching Leena in the first place.

*o*O*o*

Of all the emotions known to Loki, grief was the worst. Sitting in his gilded cage, he kept his eyes closed as he tried his best simply to will himself into the afterlife. It seemed even death would be the better alternative to what he had become.

Then it hit him. He opened his eyes to slits as an aura he knew quite well brushed against him like a wave. It was not the one he wanted, but it was one he knew nonetheless. He closed his eyes again.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of the Mighty Thor visiting me in all his glory?" he said snidely, lips curling around the words as he spoke. He reopened his eyes as Thor's aura approached.

"I've no time for your games, Loki," a booming voice came from the shadows of the arches that led to the tunnel. It had been far longer than Loki cared to remember since he had taken those same steps down here. The long and scraggy strands of black hair that fell over his shoulders was only one testament to the long amount of time he had spent in the depths of the dungeons.

"Then why do you bother to see me?" he shot back, sitting as elegantly as he could manage propped against the wall of his prison. He put on a fake smile, arrogantly tilting his chin upward as the large figure of his brother came into sharper focus. "Especially now after these many months?"

Thor pressed his lips together in a fine line, looking down at the ground. Something was in the God of Thunder's right hand, stowed away behind his cape. "There has been a development that I fear even Odin is blind to…"

Loki rolled his eyes, looking down at the long pale fingers of his left hand. A golden wedding band still sat on his ring finger, dull by now, but a weight there nonetheless. "Your foolish mortal, you mean?" he said, cutting his eyes back to Thor. The brute had a confused expression knitting his brow together. Loki smiled again, and he knew it was an uncomforting one. "Just because I am without freedom does not mean I do not still see what I wish to, Thor."

"Your children grow daily," Thor said quietly. "Do you not see them?"

Loki quirked an eyebrow up before looking down again. He ignored Thor once more, changing the subject quickly. He didn't want to speak of his children. That brief encounter with Leena had gone poorly enough.

"Why do you seek my aid?" When Thor didn't answer, Loki simply smirked. The God of Mischief did not miss a beat, sharp green gaze cutting into Thor's like a knife. His mind may have been frayed, but he was not going to let anything get past him. His brother was slipping, farther than Loki had ever seen before. The once arrogant man was now tamed. There had been a time when Loki would have been pleased to see Thor in such a dejected state.

Now he found it downright hilarious.

"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help," Loki said, head falling back to rest on the cell wall. He closed his eyes again, knowing that dark bags under them would be all too prominent.

"I came to you to bargain with you," Thor said quietly. "There has been a development."

"What makes you think you can trust me?"

"I don't." Thor's reply hit Loki right in the gut, and the words that came from his older brother's mouth next were not expected either. "But Mother did…"

Loki swallowed, shaking his head. "Did she suffer?" he said quietly.

"I did not come here to share in our grief," Thor said quickly. "I come to you for a different matter."

Loki stilted his head, looking at Thor dejectedly. "Go on," he said closing his eyes briefly.

"It's about Anja as well."

Loki's eyes snapped open at that again, and he looked back at Thor. "Do not attempt to mess with my mind, Thor. It never worked when we were children and it won't work now."

Thor rolled his eyes at that before pulling forth the thing that he had kept concealed behind is back. Loki had to fight hard to keep his jaw from dropping. A long, slender arrow of silver was looking back at him, a bit of blood smeared down the shaft and covering the ivory tip.

"As I said, during the attack several of my men were killed by an archer that was not seen. I want answers. You were the one who tried to bring her back with the dark magic-"

Loki shook his head. "You are not fit to speak of her."

"And you are not fit to be her children's father," Thor replied, fighting to contain the roar in his chest. "I came here to ask you for help. Is there any chance your spell could have worked?" Thor's jaw clenched as he looked down at the smaller man. Loki hadn't moved an inch in his cell, and he simply stared back at Thor.

Loki opened one eye, rolling it to look up at Thor. "What spell?" he said, knowing full well what Thor was talking about, but asking nonetheless.

This time Thor actually roared as he spoke. "The dark magic you used in an attempt to resurrect her, Loki. The Necromancy spell that is of the most forbidden dark magic."

Loki chuckled, but it was cut off rather abruptly as silver eyes crossed through his vision. How he wished the spell had worked…

Anja was gone. She wasn't coming back. "No," he replied evenly, glaring back at Thor. A spark in the back of his mind that he associated with hope kindled, but he choked it out swiftly as logic returned to him. The arrow was still in his line of sight and he swallowed.

That was her arrow…

"And what if I were to tell you that she was alive? That we have her in custody…?"

Loki's eyes widened at that, and he blinked once. Tears pricked in the corners of his eyes, but he fought them back as Thor spoke such a forbidden thought. "You lie."

"All evidence points to the contrary," Thor said softly, lifting the arrow back into Loki's view. "She is… alive."

"Where?"

"Safe."

"Is she alright? Injured? Did she ask for me?"

Thor licked his lips, tilting his head to side as he watched his brother, the illusions gone as hope- a childlike hope- filled his green-eyed gaze.

"No," Thor replied quietly. "She … the fall changed her. None of her memories are intact as of yet."

Loki closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the cell wall. "Then why tell me-"

"Because I need your help," Thor replied quietly. "Loki, there is a chance that I can help Anja. But it is something that will entail your assistance."

Loki licked his lips, closing his eyes. There had been a time- when he had belonged to his former self- when he would have done anything for his wife. But for all he knew Thor was playing him. "Are you certain you are not getting her confused with your precious mortal?" Loki sneered, letting his eyes scan the ruined state his cell was in. It could all be fixed with a wave of his hand… and yet he had not brought himself to do it yet.

"I am in need of assistance… with Jane as well," he said, stowing the arrow back and away from Loki's sight. Loki didn't answer, merely listening to Thor. "I wish to protect Jane."

"The mortal," Loki said quietly. Thor nodded and Loki sneered. "What is in it for me?" he said quietly.

Thor looked back at Loki unwaveringly. "A breath of fresh air, change of scenery. I have petitioned Odin to allow you to see your children should you be helpful to us. And your knowledge of the dark magics will be able to help Anja."

"And then you will send me back down here, another stolen relic to the House of Odin that has outlived its usefulness? I think not," Loki said quietly. But the arrow was still in his thoughts, the dreams he had had sitting in the back of his mind.

Anja… his Anja…

Thor swallowed his anger. "I will grant you freedom then," Thor said quietly.

Loki's mouth went through a variety of motions, ranging from a sneer to a fine line and finally resting into a sardonic smile. "And if I go against you when you let me out?" he pressed.

Thor didn't speak for a moment before his blue eyes settled into a hard expression. "Then you should know that when you betray me, I will kill you."

Death, something he had been contemplating quite a bit on lately…

"When do we start?" Loki said finally. No fear was in the statement, simple mockery seeping from his emerald gaze.

* * *

_**So that last scene was my own adaptation of the scene with Loki in the cell… I know it's not the best… but I have so many bigger ideas for this story so I am trying to push through to them! **_


	9. Chapter 9

Anja looked up as the sound of boots clicking along down the hallway met her ears. She had been curled up on the bed again, eyes squeezed shut as she tried to locate any memory of the child that was playing with a doll on the floor in the center of the room.

"Anja."

That was the warrior's voice- the one that had called her sister when she had awoken the first time. Biting her lower lip, Anja sat up. She stared at Fandral blankly, blinking once, twice.

The warrior was out of breath, and his gaze fell upon her as she sat up, trying in vain to smooth her shift.

She furrowed her brow as he produced a set of armor from behind his back. Brown leather and a silver breast plate were what greeted her, and she could not help but compare it to the armor she had seen the Warrior Woman that had rendered her unconscious wearing.

Biting her lower lip, she looked to Fandral as Leena rushed to hug his legs. "What is that for?" she said quietly. "Where are you taking me?"

He gave Anja a soft smile, walking forwards as Leena released her grasp on him. "We… the prince has devised a plan that you are part of," Fandral explained calmly. Turning to the little girl, he offered her his hand as he left the armor and boots on the couch by the fire pit. "You are to put these on while I take your daughter to a safe house. I'll be back in a matter of minutes."

Anja's eyes went wide as she looked back to the little girl. "My… daughter…" she said softly, still confused.

Fandral's lips pressed into a grim line this time, and he nodded quietly as he began to usher Leena out of the room. It was a moment more before Leena paused, turning on her heel and slipping from Fandral's grasp to make her way back to Anja. Reaching up, small hands unclasped the necklace that Leena was wearing. "Here," she whispered, pressing the metal into Anja's palm. "It's supposed to keep you safe," she whispered quietly. She gave Anja a small smile before turning to go back to Fandral.

Fandral gave Anja a slight nod before turning to walk out of the room with Leena.

*o*O*o*

"I want to see her."

Thor's hand was like a vice around Loki's throat as he spoke to the thunder god. The two were hidden in shadow as a guard passed, and if Loki truly wanted to, he could out his brother's frivolous plan right there.

At Loki's demand, Thor merely shook his head. "In due time," he said quietly. "Now, do you think you can remain silent until we are aboard the vessel? Better yet, silent the remainder of the mission? We do not need any more of your tricks."

Thor, of course, was referring to the rather impressive shape shifting that Loki had just performed. Taking the form of Steve Rogers, however, had been the last straw. It was too loud, too obvious…

"You could at least give me a weapon of sorts… my dagger? Something." The smile on his lips was still sardonic, obviously that of the Loki that he had been showing everyone lately. "If you aren't going to let me see my wife first, of course."

"Lady Anja is still not well. She does not need you messing with her mind-"

"You think I would-" Loki's voice was hushed once more as a handmaiden walked by. Watching the woman go, Loki met Thor's gaze. "I would do no more harm to her than you surely already have done. Now, about my weapon."

Thor gave Loki a small smile at that, the sharp words of the silvertongue washing like a wave over him.

But the metallic sound of his blade being produced did not meet Loki's ears. No. Instead it was the binding of the magical handcuffs that prevented him from using his magic. The very same ones he had been brought to Asgard in…

Giving Thor a disbelieving look, bile rose in his throat to see the god of thunder giving him a smile, knowing he had outsmarted him. "What, I thought you liked surprises," Thor said with a smile.

Turning to the hall, what Thor had been waiting for finally appeared. Sif with Jane…

"Alright. Behave," Thor said, taking Loki by the scruff of the collar and sending him forward.

Loki wrinkled his nose at that. "I hardly ever behave, brother dear."

*o*O*o*

Anja took in a deep breath, following Fandral down the hallway. He had kept his word, coming back for her when he had said he would. She was fully clothed in the brown leather of her armor, a dark brown cloak wrapped around her tall frame and secured. It billowed out behind her as she walked, the thick wool obviously of fine quality.

Keeping the hood over her head, she looked to Fandral's own hooded form.

"Where… where are you taking me?" she whispered as they made it through the palace. Slipping through the last of the abandoned guard's post, Fandral merely shook his head, placing a finger to his lips to signal for her to remain quiet.

She let out a little huff, rolling her eyes as he still refused to answer her question. Settling for following him, she was very surprised to say the least when they came upon the outskirts of the palace walls. There was a gate there though, one that led to the water…

Surely he wasn't planning on drowning her?!

Stopping in her tracks, she crossed her arms. "I demand to know where you are taking me or I will not take another step," she said, keeping a quiet tone but making the statement firm this time.

Fandral stopped when he realized that she was resolute in her comment. Turning to her, he let out a little sigh. "I am taking you to the docks. From there, we will meet with Prince Thor to take you to the Dark World," he said quietly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and walking forward forcefully to keep her moving.

The Dark World… where… Malekith was…

"I don't want to go back to him," she whispered, fear gripping her tight and causing a knot to form in her stomach.

Fandral furrowed his brow, looking down at Anja. Somehow he knew she was not speaking of the Crowned Prince.

It was a matter of who she was speaking of, that left him slightly dumbfounded.

*o*O*o*

Anja had never felt more exhilarated in her entire life- or at least that of which she could remember…

As the boat that Fandral had secured to the dock of the royal palace pulled out of port, she took in a small breath. Freedom raced through her veins, the knowledge that she was finally out of that makeshift prison settling in on her. Standing in front of Fandral's form, she latched onto the center stand of the craft… but what happened next had her rather nervous to say the least.

Letting a small breath pass, she latched on even tighter as the speeding boat lifted from the water. She should not have been surprised- what else should she had expected, after all? But it was a bit of a startle as her heart fell to her stomach and it took off at a pace that she was not expecting at all.

She swallowed hard, blinking and trying to see as her long dark locks flew in front of her face with the speed of the wind. Leena's necklace sat on her collarbone, moving back and forth as the wind chilled the metal against her flesh.

"Where, by all the norns, are you taking me?!" she yelled over the wind as she looked back at Fandral.

A smile was on Fandral's lips, and he raised his brows as he looked down at her. "Well, we're meeting up with…" he trailed off, waiting for a moment as his blue eyes scanned the horizon. Then, as if he were expecting it, he nodded towards the colossal beast of a ship that the dark elves had used to infiltrate the palace.

Anja focused in on the vehicle, pursing her lips as she glanced back at Fandral, still thoroughly confused. He simply gave her a shrug and a reassuring smile before picking up in speed with the boat. She bit her lower lip, eyes widening as she realized what he was doing… he was keeping pace with the elven ship.

As Fandral made it to just below the ship, Anja let out a little squeak as an air current sent her staggering forward as the ship bounced up and down with it. Regaining her footing further out towards the center of the boat, Anja barely heard Fandral's word of warning before a large figure collided with her form, falling from nowhere out of the sky. She let out a cry, landing on her stomach as a weight that had been far too familiar to her at one point settled on her form.

Of course, she did not remember that now, as she turned over beneath the dark-haired figure's own form struggling to right itself… and silver met emerald for the first time in years.


End file.
